Teenage Dream
by DestielintheTARDIS-15
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go back to the hallowed halls of Dalton years after they leave. one-shot


**Wow, my first story! Yayyy! *bows* I listened to glee music while I wrote this, so I want to thank:**

**Don't Rain on My Parade**

**Dancing Queen**

**You're Having My Baby**

**Journey Medley**

**Can't Fight this Feeling**

**I've Had the Time of My Life**

**Marry You**

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn**

**Hello, Goodbye**

**Toxic**

**Dancing With Myself**

**Never Going Back Again**

**Because they all rock and you should go listen to them:)**

** Just a breif note, this story is set in the Daddies verse, but you do not have to have read that story to read this one. Blaine and Kurt have just dropped their son off at Dalton and are having a little roleplay fun! I know that the quotes aren't exact, and the whole song of Teenage Dream aren't there but lets deal with it because I'm lazy:p Well, enjoy. I hope I don't disappoint:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, there would be more Klaine kisses *pout*. Also, i don't own the characters Kurt and Blaine, or, sadly, Chris Colfer. Or most sadly I do not own Darren Criss (yet) *.***

"I can't believe how time flies." sighed Blaine, running his hand down the smooth banister as he and Kurt descended the main stairway at Dalton. "It's like it was yesterday we were going to school here." He realized suddenly that Kurt was no longer beside him. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuses me?" said Kurt. Blaine turned with a grin. "Hi, I'm Kurt and I'm new here." continued Kurt with a twinkle in his eye.

"Blaine." said Blaine, playing along and reaching out his hand and shaking Kurt's.

"What is going on exactly?" Kurt said, tilting his head in the same adorable way he had all those years ago. It was all Blaine could do not to grab his husband and kiss him. But he kept up the game.

"The Warblers! They're the glee club here, and sometimes they throw impromptu performances in the senior common rooms. It tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine explained. Kurt's face was shining.

"Wait, you mean glee club is kinda… cool here?" he said with disbelief in his voice.

"The Warblers are like rockstars!" Blaine's throat closed up. It had been so long ago but it seemed like just yesterday that he was a young teenager, lead vocalist of a the Warblers, only concerns what they would sing at sectionals. He had only just met Kurt… look how far the had come. Looking into Kurt's eyes he knew he was thinking the same thing. Blaine took a deep breath and continued.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the senior commons where they had spent so many afternoons. The door creaked loudly as Blaine pushed it open.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt stifled a laugh, because of course there was nobody in the room.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." Blaine adjusted Kurt's collar. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He went to the middle of the room and began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty,_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny,_

_When I get the punch line wrong…_

Kurt's heart overflowed with happiness. Blaine, in his jeans and casual sweater, looked just as young and dapper as the day they met. But today they were older, with a kid, and a home, and jobs, and most importantly, madly in love.

_You, make, me_

_Feel like I'm livin a_

_Teenage dream_

Blaine was dancing the same dance moves that the Warblers had done, and admittedly, it looked a little silly because he was all alone and looking at imaginary singing partners. Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he laughed as Blaine pointed directly at him and belted out

_Yoooooouuu!_

Kurt just stood and listened. When the song drew to a close Blaine took long strides across the room and gathered Kurt in his arms.

"I love you. So much." Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck. Kurt just sobbed.

"Hey, baby. Don't cry." Blaine sat them down on the couch.

"I'm so happy." whispered Kurt, his tears quieting a bit. Blaine's eyes were filled with the tears he had held back since he started singing. He grabbed Kurt's face in both hands and brushed his tears away with his thumbs.

"I mean," Kurt kept talking, "I have a job, a home, a _teenage kid_. We aren't the teenagers anymore, Blaine. No more glee club, no more classes, no more getting slushied." Kurt's wet eyes searched Blaine's. "But most importantly, I have the most beautiful, amazing husband ever, and I am so in love."

Blaine's lips softly touched Kurt's. He tasted their salty tears mixing together. It was a bittersweet kiss, full of love and longing for their teenage years past. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

"I love you more."

**Please, please, please reveiw! or I will be forced to go all Sue on you:p**


End file.
